


Разновидности преисподней

by Earel



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Написано по заявке "Modern AU. Буш / Хорнблауэр в мире гомофобов. Самоедство и скрытность Горацио. Море юста"





	Разновидности преисподней

Жизнь давно превратилась в некую разновидность персонального ада. Самое печальное, что виноват в этом был он сам. Люди как-то умудрялись находить выход из самых разнообразных ситуаций. Собственно, он находил бы, если бы не пасовал настолько на поле эмоций.  
Эмоции.  
Их было слишком много. Всегда. И он не припомнил бы периода своей жизни, в которых справлялся с ними. Проще всего было загнать их внутрь. Проглотить. Иногда он даже чувствовал, как сухой комок словно прокатывается по пищеводу, хотя, на самом деле, это была сплошь психосоматика.  
«Притворись мертвым, и тебя больше никто не потревожит».  
— Горацио, ты дома?  
— Да, отец, — он поспешил скинуть кроссовки, — уже иду.  
— Почему у меня опять не работает компьютер? Я же просил тебя его починить. Неужели так сложно было сделать? Чем ты вообще занят? Мария звонила и жаловалась, что ты не берешь трубку. Как ты можешь поступать так с девушкой? Почему ты молчишь, отвечай сейчас же!  
Он медленно вдохнул, так же медленно выдохнул. Все эти вопросы, собственно, ответа не требовали. И раздражали они его только потому, что это были далеко не первые риторические вопросы за день. Метро. Работа. Магазин. Может, с ним что-то не так? Может, он просто своим видом притягивает неприятности?  
— Горацио! — отец повысил голос.  
— Компьютер не работает, потому что ты отключил монитор. Нижняя кнопка сбоку. Занят я работой. Именно поэтому я не отвечаю девушке.  
— Ты обедал? Пойди и пообедай. Ты смотрел на себя в зеркало? Кожа да кости, та же Мария тебя пальцем ткнет, и ты зашатаешься.  
— Господи, — вырвалось у него, — да. Хорошо.

На кровать он рухнул, не раздеваясь. Он сам виноват. И что получает мало. И что понапрасну обнадеживает Марию. И что сгорает…  
Он очень боялся, что самообладание даст сбой.  
Собственно, это едва не случилось уже несколько раз. Как сегодня, например.  
Так как фирма работала без перерыва, то на обед уходили маленькими группками. Горацио это вполне устраивало. Застольные беседы никогда не прельщали его. Бессмысленные слова, бессмысленные вопросы, ответы на которые спрашивающий все равно не слушает, а если и слушает, то забывает тут же. Сегодня ему не повезло. Когда он добрался до офисной кухни, там было людно и шумно. Со вкусом обсуждали прошедший в Канаде гей-прайд. Никто из присутствовавших, скорее всего, даже фотографий не видел, но высказаться спешил. Горацио старательно не слушал, понимая, что, скорее всего, выплеснет горячий кофе кому-нибудь в лицо, если потрудится разобрать хоть пару слов. О, он назубок знал мнение сотрудников о теме. Не раз уже приходилось стекать по этой моральной стене после очередного «да я бы их на раскаленный кол сажал!» Тем более неприятной была ситуация, учитывая, что на кухне присутствовал и Уильям.

Горацио уткнулся лицом в подушку, прикусил уголок. Невозможно так жить. Как он смеет быть таким слабым, хуже Марии, все время думать о Уильяме. Где его чертова сила воли? Он устроился в эту фирму работать, а не пялиться на кого бы то ни было. Пусть даже этот кто-то…  
Уильям не принимал участия в разговоре. Спокойно пил свой кофе, держался с достоинством. Выше грязных сплетен, выше того, чтобы фигурировать в чьих-то фантазиях.  
Ох.  
Как можно не фантазировать об этих руках? Сматывание кабеля — практически порнография. «Мистер Хорнблауэр», — обычно вежливо обращался он, и хорошо, потому что от редкого «Горацио» бросало в жар — этот неповторимый голос, он же как наркотик!  
Он сам виноват, что позволяет себе эти фантазии.  
Более сильный человек просто уволился бы. Хотя нет, это было бы побегом от искушения. Трусостью. Он должен был справиться сам. Скорее всего, он даже на дружбу не имеет права рассчитывать. Мария так горячо к нему относится лишь потому, что не знает его совсем.  
Завтра будет новый круг ада. И послезавтра. И в понедельник. За последние полгода этих кругов в его коллекции насчитывалось под сотню.

Крупным заказом различных сенсоров для медицинских мониторов предстояло заниматься ему. Горацио тонул в образцах, таблицах, договорах, присыпанный счет-фактурами. При этом образцы следовало держать в запертом ящике даже не потому, что кто-то мог их украсть. Нет, скорее, ни в чем не повинное оборудование стало бы почвой для очередного взрыва сортирного юмора среди сотрудников. Иногда Горацио даже казалось, что это не он тут сексуально озабочен, а окружающие. Чего ему пришлось наслушаться о ректальных термометрах… Хорошо хоть, его каменное молчание сочли за высокомерие и благодаря этому оставили в покое.  
Надо уходить из этого гадючника. Новый директор, мистер Сойер, в последнее время совсем рехнулся, при прежнем начальнике коллектив по струнке ходил, а тут… разброд и шатания какие-то. Виновный в срыве контракта назначается случайным образом, «работник месяца» — тоже. Премии и штрафы не несли в своей периодичности особой логики. Просто восхитительно. Ну, он сам виноват, что не сбежал отсюда до сих пор.  
Только Уильям как-то примирял его с окружающей действительностью.  
Он всегда одевается с таким вкусом. Аккуратен и подтянут. Безупречен. Хотелось медленно снимать с него обрисовывающий мускулы свитер, стильные брюки… Горацио прикусил щеку изнутри и ожесточенно принялся сверять заказ со списком имеющегося в наличии оборудования.  
— Ну что, какие планы на выходные? Завтра пятница, все помнят? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался кто-то за его спиной. Народ тут же принялся делиться планами, большей частью, алкогольно-сексуальными. Горацио привычно старался не слушать. Все равно обращались не к нему, да и поделиться ему нечем.  
-…Этот тихоня Хорнблауэр сам метит на кресло начальника, небось, — выпала из общего ровного гула реплика Хоббса.  
Горацио мог бы сделать вид, что не услышал, но раздражение требовало выхода.  
— Вы бы лучше внимательнее работали, мистер Хоббс, в прошлый раз ваш заказ даже не пометили наклейкой «стекло» и чуть не побили все пробирки при транспортировке.  
— Слушаюсь, мистер Хорнблауэр, — хмыкнул тот. Вокруг захохотали.  
Сам виноват, зачем влез.  
— Вам нужна помощь, мистер Хорнблауэр? — тихо спросил Уильям, остановившись рядом.  
Горацио дернулся, едва не опрокинув кофе.  
— Нет, спасибо, я справляюсь, — за спиной было тепло, настоящее, не придуманное на грани сна и яви. Как пережить этот день? Как пережить эту реальность?  
Если бы он подошел еще чуть ближе, можно было бы коснуться, словно невзначай.  
Нельзя!  
Горацио нахмурился, еще скрупулезнее взявшись проверять списки.

На улице давно стемнело, когда он, наконец, уложил в папку последний документ, запер ящики стола и ушел, подхватив пальто. В офисе уже шуршали уборщицы, поэтому он был крайне удивлен, увидев Уильяма. Радоваться? Вздрагивать и убегать?  
— Добрый вечерю — сдержанно поприветствовал он. — Я полагал, вы ушли.  
— Я забыл зонт, вернулся за ним. Вам к метро?  
— Да, — поколебавшись, кивнул он. Уильям раскрыл зонт над обоими, шагая совсем близко. Величина купола диктовала меньшую дистанцию, но воображение отказывалось принимать такие прозаические объяснения их совместной прогулки. Ах, если бы затащить его в душ, согреть после дождя, растереть, поцеловать, отводя с лица мокрые волосы… Горацио нахмурился, уставился в асфальт.  
— К сожалению, не у всех тонкий юмор.  
— Да, — отозвался Горацио, потому что вежливость требовала ответить.  
— Вам далеко добираться от метро?  
— Ну… примерно полчаса ходьбы.  
— Я живу недалеко. Хотите одолжить у меня запасной зонт? Дождь усиливается.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Горацио. Мироздание не будет к нему милосердно. Пытка продолжалась. Как он проводит большим пальцем по ручке зонта… Попасть к нему домой! Отказаться, пока не поздно! Он непременно все испортит, как портит всегда.

Жил Уильям действительно недалеко. Распахнул перед ним тяжелую дверь подъезда, вызвал лифт. Еще не поздно было сбежать, но Горацио шел, словно за дудочкой Крысолова. Новый круг ада. Квартира Уильяма. Пребывание в квартире Уильяма вместе с Уильямом.  
Взять зонтик и уйти!  
— Я заметил, что вы предпочитаете кофе, но, возможно, не откажетесь и от чая?  
Он заметил какие-то привычки! Он обращал внимание! Горацио решительно вскинул голову.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться. Зонт — это уже отлично, и я не хочу вас утруждать.  
— Вы не утруждаете меня, — Уильям коснулся его предплечья.  
Горацио замер, не зная, что делать. Нет, он случайно, случайно. И Горацио все себе придумал! Не мог же Уильям…  
— Пойдемте, — тот мягко подтолкнул его в спину, — проходите, раздевайтесь.  
«О да, с превеликим удовольствием!» — рвалось с языка. Горацио сжал губы еще сильнее, сел в углу крошечной кухни, проклиная свои слишком длинные ноги, которые даже не помещались под столом.  
— Я пью зеленый. Заварить и вам, или вы любите черный?  
О предмете любви Горацио распространяться не хотел, вежливо улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, зеленый подойдет.  
Даже если бы Уильям предложил яд, угощение было бы воспринято на ура. Горацио постарался взять себя в руки. Это всего лишь чаепитие.  
— Вы — очень серьезный молодой человек, — на маленькой кухне, конечно же, было тесно, наверняка лишь поэтому Уильям касался его бедра своим.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Горацио, собираясь с духом.  
Что он вообще здесь делал? Зачем согласился?  
— Мне показалось, ваши мнения, хм, непопулярны среди наших коллег.  
— Боюсь, что так.  
— Если я могу вам чем-то помочь…  
— Вы ничем не можете мне помочь, — перебил его Горацио, решительно встряхнул волосами и взял его за руку, погладив запястье большим пальцем. Все. Сейчас будет ему зонт… в качестве парашюта.  
Уильям коснулся его щеки второй рукой, провел по скуле, словно скульптор, доводящий до совершенства изваяние. Подался вперед и поцеловал, терпеливо и неспешно.  
Это был какой-то совершенно новый подвид преисподней — острый, резкий страх, что сейчас все исчезнет, или же ворвутся ржущие коллеги, или же…  
Горацио уткнулся ему в плечо и замер, стремясь запомнить каждое мгновение.  
— Пожалуй, я все-таки могу вам помочь, — это прозвучало без капли насмешки.  
Все-таки, жизнь не так плоха…


End file.
